


Undress

by KSilverland



Series: Xander Ryder [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, girlfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSilverland/pseuds/KSilverland
Summary: Ryder's had a hell of a day, and Vetra helps with some self-care.





	Undress

**Author's Note:**

> Unadulterated fluff. Was a prompt from over on Tumblr.

Her whole body ached. Her scalp, her joints, hell--even her very _skin_ ached and the scent of the latest kett facility they’d cleared on Elaaden clung to her gear. She’d abandoned her armor and weapons in the armory, had taken the time to disassemble and scrub everything clean, but her undersuit still reeked and her undergarments felt heavy with cold sweat.

“Pathfinder, Ms. Nyx is requesting access to your quarters.”

“You can just call her Vetra, SAM. And let her in. She’s welcome to come and go as she likes.” She’d meant to make it official, after Kadara and the official start of their relationship, but they hadn’t exactly had a chance to talk about it. Hadn't really had the time to talk about much of anything. 

The doors hissed open to admit the turian woman in question, a small box in her hands. “Hey, Ryder.”

Xander acknowledged her with a wave as she unzipped the collar of her undersuit, grateful for the cool, filtered air that stroked her sweaty skin. “Hey.”

Vetra set the box on her table, but Xander could feel her gaze as she gathered a change of clothes and her toiletries.

“What do you have there?”

“Come see.”

Xander joined Vetra at the table with a wry grin, clothes in hand. Vetra opened the box and revealed a collection of small bottles inside, each brightly colored and labeled with their scent. “Soap?”

“Fancy soap.” Vetra’s mandibles flicked into a grin. “You mentioned you missed the fruity stuff you used to use, back on Earth, so I did some digging. There’s raspberry, vanilla, two lavender--”

Her throat was suddenly tight as she touched one of the bright bottles. “Vetra, this is…”

The turian touched their shoulders together. “I know you like fancy soaps as much as I do.”

Words failed her, her face suddenly hot and eyes moist. “I--you didn’t--”

Vetra pressed her mouth to her hair. “I know. I figured you’d like them, though.”

 _“Thank you._ ” The word were ragged as they passed through her too tight windpipe. “Really.”

Vetra kissed her brow again. “Feel free to take one to use now. You could use a shower.”

Xander wiped at her eyes and elbowed her girlfriend with her free arm. “Ouch, Vetra.”

The turian woman grinned. “I can be here when you’re done, if you like. Show you the lotions I scrounge up too.”

“Vetra Nyx, you are a _goddess._ ”

She laughed and turned Xander towards the door. “And you’re the Pathfinder. Now get going.”

Xander stole a kiss, her being suddenly lighter. “Thanks, Vetra.”

Vetra’s answering grin made her heart soar. “Anytime.”


End file.
